


Burn

by JRCash



Series: Gingerpilot Modern AU [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRCash/pseuds/JRCash
Summary: Poe takes care of Hux after a day at the beach.





	Burn

Hux had thought he'd taken all the precautions he possibly could have at the beach to avoid getting burnt in the sun. Sunscreen reapplied liberally every few hours, staying in the shade as much as possible, but despite his best efforts, nature had betrayed him. 

 

It was the curse of being a fair skinned ginger.  Putting him on a beach was akin to sticking a fork into a toaster.  

 

He knew it wasn’t going to fade into a nice tan either. He was going to stay beet red for a few days and then peel back into his normal pallor. 

 

_ Disgusting _ Hux thought to himself as he stood shirtless in the bathroom, surveying the damage in the mirror.  His face practically matched his hair, save for the pale rings around his eyes that were spared from the sun by his sunglasses, leaving him looking like a strange maroon colored raccoon.  The front of his chest and shoulders had received the worst of the sun, angry looking splotches of red crisscrossing his torso.  Everything felt tight and uncomfortable, the heat still radiating off of him despite taking a cool shower a few minutes beforehand.     

 

In the reflection of the mirror, Hux saw Poe step into the bathroom with a sympathetic look on his face.  His boyfriend had only benefited from the time outside in the heat, naturally more adapted to a day at the beach from his upbringing in Florida.  The salt from the ocean water left his dark curls in near perfect ringlets and the sun had given his skin a healthy glow instead of a nasty burn.         

 

“That looks painful” Poe commented as he reached for a bottle of aloe spray next to the sink, directing the nozzle towards the reddest part on the back of Hux’s shoulder blades.    

 

Hux winced as the cool liquid hit against his skin. 

 

“It hurts” Hux replied, trying to ignore the stinging as Poe began rubbing the salve, carefully spreading it across the rest of his back “But I’ll be fine”. 

 

“Why didn't you tell me you were burning when we were on the beach?” Poe asked, concerned as he continued.  The heat radiating off of his boyfriend made him frown as he worked his way towards Hux’s neck, trying to keep his touch as light as possible.      

 

“I  _ thought _ I was okay”. 

 

Hux had thought he'd somehow pulled off the miraculous, not feeling any of the sun’s effects until long after they had left.  Between Poe showing off in the waves to him trying to pull Hux further out into the ocean with him, he’d been too busy enjoying himself to notice the sunburn setting in anyways.  It wasn’t until after they had returned home Hux began to feel the uncomfortable, and all too familiar, sensation. 

 

“Turn around” Poe instructed.  

 

Hux obliged, turning to face Poe as a squirt of aloe vera hit him on the chest.  Poe continued applying the liquid, practically covering Hux in the green gel before setting the bottle aside.

Pressing his hand gently against Hux’s pectoral, Poe began repeating the same soothing motion he had used on his back to distribute the aloe.  While he still felt like a crisped chicken left in the oven for too long, Hux relaxed into Poe’s touch, trying to focus on the relief being provided to him.  

 

Poe raised up on his toes a bit, just enough to reach Hux’s lips to give him a quick kiss.  

 

“Ouch!”  Hux winced at the contact, causing Poe to drop back flat footed with a look of surprise on his face.  

 

“Your lips got burned too? How is that even possible?”  

 

Hux half smiled, trying to not move his face too much due to discomfort and let out a chuckle at his ginger misfortunes. 

 

“My poor ‘Tage” Poe hummed, swiping an aloe covered finger across Hux’s lips, calming the burn. “Next time we go to the beach I’m insisting you stay in the shade”.

 

Hux laughed again.  In his current state, the thought of returning to the beach was something he never wanted to do again.

 

At least not until someone invented a stronger sunscreen.     

**Author's Note:**

> Much like Hux, I’m an extremely pale ginger whose dumb ass decided to spend the entire day outside in full sun and 90 degree heat and I’m paying dearly for it now. Curse this sudden, yet inevitable, betrayal.


End file.
